The present invention relates generally to a new and improved disposable cuvette ampule for use with chemical and microbiological analysis apparatuses.
Biological fluid analyzers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,800 and 3,718,439, are capable of performing antibiotic susceptibility testing, medical bacteriology procedures, clinical chemical analysis and other related procedures. When an evaluation is undertaken with this apparatus, a biological fluid to be evaluated, such as serum, plasma, urine or cerebrospinal fluid is inoculated into a prepared nutrient of reagent fluid and placed into a cuvette cartridge which is inserted into the analyzer apparatus. The bacterial growth rate for the fluid in the various cuvettes can then be monitored by means of a plurality of individual optical detector systems, each of which is in registration with its respective cuvette.
Electronic computation means such as computers and/or other computing devices well known in the art, are available to evaluate the output of the detection system and to make appropriate calculations, either through analog or digital means, to record and display the results in a meaningful and appropriate manner.
In certain uses, prior art cartridges employing a plurality of molded integral cuvettes are not desirable. Often, only a single cuvette is preferred to receive a specimen of biological fluid that is to be tested for bacterial content. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to employ a relatively expensive cartridge which utilizes a plurality of cuvettes.
Individual prior art containers for evaluating a biological fluid such as urine or the like are available; however, they suffer from a number of disadvantages including the fact that they are not particularly compatible with an automated analyzer apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,439.
One prior art system employs a device which includes a slide that is enclosed in an individual optically clear tube. The slide, which is impregnated with solid nutrients, is connected to and depends from a releasable top member that is screwed on to the tube. In operation, a biological fluid specimen to be evaluated is initially collected in a separate container. Next, the top member of the tube is unscrewed. Then the top member and the slide connected to it are withdrawn. The slide then is dipped in the container containing the specimen to be evaluated. Subsequently, the dipped slide is replaced in the tube and the top is screwed back to the tube. The tube is then visually reviewed and an evaluation is made as to the number of bacterial colonies growing on the nutrient. This particular prior art system is unsatisfactory for a quick, inexpensive determination of bacterial procedure. Initially, this particular procedure involves an excessive number of steps which is significant when one considers that the specimen evaluation procedures can vary among technicians who perform them. It is important to minimize any variations which may occur because of the proficiency of a technician conducting the multi-step evaluation.
While it is known to employ containers such as ampules to hold biological fluids, ampules presently available are not satisfactory because they do not have the desired structure which permits the ampule to be optically monitored for bacterial growth in an automater analyzer such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,439.
What is desired is an individual, disposable cuvette which is adapted to be readily and easily placed in a cartridge, which in turn is adapted to be placed in an analyzer that monitors the contents of the ampule by means of an optical detection system. Moreover, it is desired that the individual cuvette be constructed as a unitary molded container having at least two uniformly spaced flat surfaces to produce a light path of uniform length to allow automated optical monitoring of any bacterial growth within the cuvette.